mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Eps3.1 undo.gz
(Undo) | image = File:Ep302.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 3 | episode = 2 | caption = | airdate = October 18, 2017 | writer = | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = | previous = | next = |}} is the second episode of Season 3 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on October 18, 2017 Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * Undo is a computer command that erases the last change to a document reverting it back to an older state or negates the last change to the file being edited. * The extension: The .gz file refers to Gnu Zipped file archives used on Unix systems to compress large files. Summary Five weeks on, Elliot works his way up E Corp, turning in lower executives and convincing a middle manager to start digitizing the paper records, while secretly moving the rest away from the Stage 2 building to an E Corp warehouse. Scott Knowles is arrested for Sharon's murder, Joanna goes on television saying she will always love Tyrell; Derek kills her and Mr. Sutherland kills Derek. An unknown source releases another fsociety video. Dom and the FBI put pressure on Darlene, revealing the prison phone call Elliot made to Tyrell. Darlene stays over at Elliot's, Mr. Robot emerges and scares her. Phillip Price has all necessary nations except China on board for Ecoin. When Price tries to threaten Zhang with the UN vote to let China annex Congo, Zhang reveals his hold on Angela. Zhang wants Stage 2 to commence on the day of the vote whether they win or lose, to punish Price. Elliot lets Mr. Robot out during a therapy session where he tells Krista that he and Elliot were compromised. Lenny returns the sick dog. Elliot realizes Darlene bugged his computer and goes to Darlene's FBI safe house knowing they are watching. Episode Notes Deleted Scene * Darlene is sitting on the porch of the safe house at night. She lights a cigarette and looks at a diamond ring. As Dom comes out the front door, Darlene puts the ringbox in her pocket. Dom chastises her for sitting outside, though Darlene assures her she wasn't followed. Darlene is not allowed to finish her cigarette and tosses it. Technology Music * "New Sensation". Performed by INXS. Plays as Elliot implements his new plan to undo the hack. * "Listen to Your Heart". Performed by Roxette. Plays at Joanna and Sutherland are ambushed by Derek. * "Renegades". Performed by X Ambassadors. Plays in the background as Elliot meets with Darlene. * "One Week". Performed by Barenaked Ladies. Plays on the FBI agent's telephone at the stake-out site. Trivia *At work, Elliot is shown browsing Reddit, specifically the subreddit /r/Inside_Evil_Corp. If one attempts to visit that subreddit by going to https://reddit.com/r/Inside_Evil_Corp, it redirects to /r/Inside_E_Corp, where the thread Elliot was scrolling through can be seen. This is a reference to Elliot's reconditioning of seeing E Corp as Evil Corp everywhere. **A subreddit redirection is not a standard feature that a subreddit's moderators can set, meaning that the redirect was most likely deliberately set up by Reddit's staff administrators. Easter Eggs * Near the end, Dom reviews an encrypted e-mail sent by Elliot. The sender of the e-mail was "The Plague" and the recipient was Eugene Belford. "The Plague" is the hacker alias of Eugene Belford from the 1995 film Hackers. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes